


Stalker

by LifeQuestions



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Frank Has A Blood Kink, Killers Are Teachers, M/M, Not Enough Frank x Quentin, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeQuestions/pseuds/LifeQuestions
Summary: Quentin and his father move to Canada thinking his past trauma would be soothed, little did Quentin know, a certain jock wouldn’t make it that easy.





	Stalker

Quentin’s head bounced ever so slightly as the car rode against the bumpy road, his fingers tapping the armrest anxiously as he looked out through the window. It seemed as though the trees would never end, until eventually in the far distance he could make out square blobs, buildings. Quentin’s dad looked through the mirror, back at his boy, “maybe you should get some rest before we arrive, wouldn’t want you passing out while we look around the house.” His dad gave out a sad chuckle, Quentin didn’t chuckle back, he just gave him a side glance as he shifted his whole body towards the door. “No thanks, maybe later” Quentin finally replied, grabbing his jacket and pulling it closer to his body as the air started to get colder. 

About an hour later they finally arrived to their destination, it was a cabin styled house, on a few acres of land and nothing but trees. Quentin didn’t mind the forest, he actually preferred it compared to his old small backyard, it was quiet too which is a big plus. “What’re you doing Quen, daydreaming?” He turned around towards the house, to see his dad giving him a gleeful smile. “I knew you’d like it, now come on inside before it turns dark.” Quentin sighed as he followed his father inside, running his cold fingers along the wooden doorframe as he walked around the living room and dropped his bag by the door.

He laid on his blue blanket as his door got a knock, scaring him as he jolted awake. “Yes? Come in.” The doorknob turned as his dad’s face popped in through the crack, “I’m gonna go out to the town for a few hours, will you be fine by yourself?” Quentin grabbed his head and mumbled “Yeah, I’ll be fine, see you later.”

Quentin waited until he could hear his dad’s car start driving away to get up and look around for a towel and some clothes, god he needed to bathe. As he got to the bathroom he put his towel next to the tub and started to undress, eyeing the dark circles under his eyes from time to time in the mirror. Once finished undressing he went to the mirror and inspected the scar on his chest. ‘_This thing is so old, why won’t it fade away?’_ Quentin questioned to himself, slightly sliding his fingers against the discolored pink skin hoping deep inside that it would magically disappear.

The feeling of being watched soon came to him, looking through the window by gazing into the mirror. Quentin was shocked, there was a figure outside, next to a tree. It was too dark to see, he could barely make out anything but a mask. His breathing hitched as he quickly turned around, only to find that the figure was gone. “Guess I was just.. hallucinating” he said to himself, almost whispering as he got back to the task at hand, turning the water on and stepping inside the tub. After adjusting in the water for awhile, he could feel himself drifting off to sleep.

Who knows how long it was until Quentin woke up, he looked at his pruned fingers with disappointment, ‘_at least I didn’t dream.’ _Suddenly the reason why he woke up shook him out of his sleepy state, something- no- _someone _was walking to the bathroom door, he could hear the footsteps get closer and closer as his heartbeat got faster and faster. _‘**Fuck**, oh god, I have to be quiet.’ _Quentin thought to himself, slowly lifting himself from the bathtub and grabbing his towel, wrapping it around his waist in a hurry. The footsteps seemed as though they went past the bathroom door, _‘this is my chance, it’s time to go.’_ He turned the bathroom light off and walked out of the room, turning towards the direction of the front door. 

Almost as soon as he took another step, he got pulled back, and a knife got put to his throat. Quentin yelped in fear and shock as the knife slightly pushed into his skin, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he heard the excited breathing from his soon to be killer. He couldn’t help but whimper as the knife dug into his skin a little too much and some blood started dripping down his throat. out of the corner of his eye he could see the man cock his head to the side, before sliding his mask to uncover his wide grin, Quentin couldn’t help but notice how sharp his teeth looked. Before he could register what was happening, the strange man grabbed his chin and pushed Quentin’s head to the side, sliding his tongue over the fresh cut. “W-what are you doing, that’s not-“ He couldn’t even finish his sentence before the man bit down on his neck, licking and sucking his flesh.

Quentin was shaking as tears started to run down his face, he knew if he were to try to fight back the man would just kill him on the spot. He was basically hyperventilating when the stranger pushed him against the wall, then just watched him, he could feel his eyes look all over his body, observing his scared face as the teen slowly leaned closer, whispering in Quentin’s ear, “Welcome to town.” He bit his earlobe, only to pull away from the traumatized teenager and walk away to an opened window, leaving. 

Quentin ignored his father’s car coming into the driveway as he went to his room and pulled the cover over himself, snuggling into the corner of the room until he fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short and written badly lol, I haven’t written fanfiction in FOREVER and I’m tireddd:((


End file.
